On a toujours le choix, Narcissa
by Cissaspae
Summary: Des fois on n'a pas le choix, se disait-elle. Mais désormais elle savait. Elle savait que ce n'était que se cacher derrière les mots. Qu'importe les conséquences, on a toujours le choix, Narcissa.


Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter Harry, Severus et Dumbledore. Je les rendrais à JK Rowling dès que j'aurais fini de jouer, promis.  
Bien entendu, je ne touche aucun centime pour cette histoire, et je n'écris que pour le plaisir.  
NdA : Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Narcissa... c'est désormais chose faite :-)  
Sinon, cet OS ne tient pas compte de la chronologie établie par JK Rowling sur son site (puisque Severus et Narcissa sont censés avoir cinq ans d'écart) mais d'après les livres seulement ça se tient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX, NARCISSA. »**

* * *

Le brouillard enveloppait tout sur son passage, rendant l'atmosphère grisonnante et quelque peu floue. L'herbe seule semblait le défier et arborait une jolie couleur verte, pleine de vie et d'espoir.

Une femme semblait vagabonder parmi ce brouillard grisonnant, emprisonnant. Sa silhouette, bien que floue et errante, était grande. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, au loin.

Etait-elle réellement là ? N'était-elle pas seulement une illusion ?

L'ombre poursuivait son chemin, se confondant avec le brouillard.

Ses pieds foulaient l'herbe verte encore mouillée par la rosée. Elle avançait doucement, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle dépassa un arbre, grand et majestueux, amas de feuilles vertes dansant dans le vent.

Elle s'arrêta. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait parmi le vague brouillard.

_Severus Tobias Rogue.  
9 janvier 1960 – 2 mai 1998_**  
**

Longtemps elle ne bougea pas et resta là, digne, dans le froid et le vent de ce premier novembre, à fixer de ses yeux la plaque funèbre, drapée dans une grande étoffe noire.

Et elle se souvînt.

_**oOoOo**_

Elle s'approcha doucement. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ainsi, ce qu'on racontait était vrai.

Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne retournait plus sa cape d'un mouvement brusque. Sa voix ne résonnait plus.

Severus Rogue n'était plus.

Lentement, elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, puis se laissa tomber au sol. Elle ne voyait que lui ; et à cet instant, lui seul lui importait.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et la caressa du bout des doigts. Sa main était déjà froide. Déjà elle ne pouvait plus se bercer d'illusions.

Elle ferma les yeux, réprimant une larme. Elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était mort. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissée. Il lui avait promis de l'aider, promis qu'il serait toujours là. Il avait promis ! Il ne pouvait pas…

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle baissa la tête, alors que des larmes ruisselaient le long de sa joue, jusqu'à toucher son torse, et son front vînt se poser sur son flanc droit.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Severus ? Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il meure. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il finisse ainsi. Elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle aurait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Tout.

Elle resta là, assise en tailleurs dans la poussière, oubliant tout ce qui se passait dehors, oubliant défaite et victoire, oubliant sa famille, pour ne garder que lui à l'esprit ; et elle sanglota de plus belle.

Longtemps elle resta là à pleurer.

Et puis au bout d'un moment, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, et disparurent peu à peu. Elle porta sa main restée libre à ses yeux, et lentement estompa ses larmes au coin de l'œil.

Elle releva la tête et examina alors le visage de Severus.

Alors sa main gauche vînt rejoindre la droite, étreignant celle de Severus et, contemplant son visage, elle se souvînt.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

_**oOoOo**_

Elle se souvenait.

Elle se souvenait de lui, son ami. Severus.

_**oOoOo**_

La première fois qu'elle le vit, elle avait dix-sept ans.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà croisé au détour des couloirs de Poudlard, comme tout un chacun, mais elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce gamin au long nez crochu, les cheveux graisseux, et l'air déboussolé.

Narcissa ne faisait pas attention aux gens.

Ce n'était pas réellement qu'elle se pensait supérieure, comme beaucoup le supposaient pourtant, et encore aujourd'hui. Non. C'était plutôt que les gens ne l'intéressaient pas.

A dix-sept ans, elle avait déjà tout vu, elle avait déjà rencontré toutes les personnes que ses parents avaient voulu qu'elle rencontre.

Elle avait vu la nature humaine ; ses illusions s'étaient envolées.

Et peu à peu, tous ses sentiments s'étaient transformés en indifférence.

Qu'y avait-il dans ce monde qui lui rendrait de l'intérêt ?

Narcissa Black était alors pleine d'indifférence face à ce monde qui lui semblait si froid. Et elle aussi sombrerait dans cette froideur que bien du monde lui reprocherait.

La première fois qu'elle le vit, Narcissa avait dix-sept ans.

C'était Bellatrix qui le lui avait présenté, parce que Severus était un nouvel ami de Lucius.

Elle l'avait abordé comme tous les autres, lui parlant distraitement.

Mais Severus s'était révélé tellement différent !

Il était devenu son ami ; son seul véritable ami.

Elle ne lui disait peut-être pas tout, mais avec lui elle était vraie. A lui elle ouvrait une part de son cœur.

Et Severus ne l'avait pas déçue, jamais. Severus avait toujours été là pour elle, prêt à l'aider.

_**oOoOo**_

L'ombre savait ; l'ombre se souvenait.

Il était son ami. Lui l'avait avertie.

Te rappelles-tu Narcissa ? Te rappelles-tu ce que disait Severus ?

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa », avait-il coutume de lui répéter.

Elle se souvenait.

Oui, elle se souvenait…

Mais qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas fait ces choix ? Qu'aurait été sa vie si elle en avait décidé autrement ?

Il l'avait pourtant avertie…

Oh oui, l'ombre se souvenait de ses avertissements.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

_**oOoOo**_

Son mariage avec Lucius Malefoy venait d'être arrangé par ses parents.

Elle le connaissait peu. Seulement parce que tous deux étaient préfets.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se marier. Pas maintenant, pas avec lui, pas aussi jeune.

Mais tel était le vœu de ses parents, et elle le devait.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa, lui avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille ce jour-là. On a toujours le choix… », avait-il continué avant de la laisser méditer.

Elle était restée là, pensive, au milieu de la bibliothèque, les yeux dans le vague, pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures.

Elle l'avait rejoint le soir, sur le pont de Poudlard, à la nuit tombée.

Il était là, à la même balustrade que tous les soirs, à regarder l'eau s'écouler. Ça, et la nuit noire et froide, toutefois parsemée d'étoiles.

Elle s'était approchée de lui, doucement, telle une ombre.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, avait-elle murmuré.

Ils avaient contemplé ensemble les reflets de la lune sur le lac, accoudés à la balustrade, n'écoutant que le silence qui les emplissait.

Alors qu'elle retournait vers le château, elle avait entendu au loin sa voix, pleine de tristesse et de mélancolie :

_ On a toujours le choix, Narcissa. On a toujours le choix.. ».

Mais ce jour-là, Narcissa avait fait son choix. Elle était allée vers son destin, ou plutôt elle l'avait accepté, et s'était résignée : Narcissa Black deviendrait Madame Malefoy.

Lucius était intelligent, beau, charismatique, riche ; sa famille l'appréciait : que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Qu'avait-elle le droit de demander de plus ?

A cette époque-là, Narcissa n'avait pas su qu'elle donnait son propre accord pour s'enfermer dans une cage dorée. Elle n'avait pas perçu que tout au long de sa vie il lui manquerait quelque chose, quelque chose de fondamental, quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de vivre, et pas seulement survivre comme elle se contentait de le faire depuis bien trop longtemps…

Qu'aurait pu être sa vie, si elle n'avait pas épousé Lucius Malefoy, défiant les lois sa famille ? Que serait-elle devenue ?

Peut-être aurait-elle un métier, peut-être se serait-elle mariée pour une raison plus personnelle.

Mais Narcissa avait beau imaginer, elle ne savait dire comment elle aurait souhaité sa vie. Elle avait gardé son âme de jeune fille, et son cœur de vieille femme.

Elle aurait pu, elle aurait pu être toute entière cette jeune fille, elle aurait pu vivre, faire des projets et se réaliser.

Mais elle en avait décidé autrement.

Elle avait choisi. « On a toujours le choix, Narcissa… ».

Elle avait choisi de ne pas choisir, de s'enfermer dans le choix des autres. Mais cela restait tout de même sa décision. Elle en était consciente à présent, après tant d'années à fermer les yeux.

Elle avait choisi.

Elle avait fait le choix d'accepter son destin et de s'y résigner. De par cette fois-là, et toutes les autres où elle avait choisi de se taire, Narcissa Black était devenue une ombre.

_**oOoOo**_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

En oubliant de réfléchir et en fermant les yeux, Narcissa était devenue une ombre.

Une ombre sans vie, une ombre grisonnante.

Pourtant, il l'avait avertie. A de nombreuses reprises.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

Mais elle, à de nombreuses reprises, avait choisi de ne pas choisir…

_**oOoOo**_

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

Lucius s'était engagé chez les mangemorts. Narcissa l'avait suivi. Sans en avoir mesuré les conséquences, Narcissa lui avait apporté son soutien. Elle avait choisi de le suivre aveuglement et de croire en des idéaux de sang-pur.

Sa famille y croyait, son mari y croyait ; Narcissa devait y croire.

Elle s'était menti à elle-même, et elle avait fermé les yeux.

Et à cette réception ce soir-là, alors que, près du buffet, les yeux dans le vague, une coupe de champagne à la main et habillée d'une magnifique robe d'un bleu éclatant, elle contemplait la haute aristocratie londonienne fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus s'était approché d'elle, et il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille ce qui deviendrait pour elle une ritournelle : « On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa », lui avait-il chuchoté.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il s'était faufilé à pas de loup dans le couloir désert du manoir Malefoy, et regardait par-dessus son épaule. Une photo d'Andromeda, vieillie et jaunie.

Que n'avait-elle pas suivie sa sœur, il y a des années de cela…

Maintenant, Lucius était en prison, et elle se retrouvait seule.

Elle n'avait pas su s'opposer à sa famille, suivre sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas osé. Mais inconsciemment elle avait choisi. Par lâcheté, peut-être, mais tel était son choix.

Narcissa avait une fois de plus fermé les yeux, et elle était devenue une ombre.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa », lui avait-il de nouveau répété alors qu'elle était venue le supplier à l'Impasse du Tisserand. Le supplier de protéger Draco, son fils, la seule chose de bien qu'elle avait faite de sa vie. Et celui devant qui se prosternait son mari voulait le tuer, tuer son fils qu'elle aimait tant…

Ets une dernière fois les yeux noirs de Severus lui avaient chuchoté, dans l'obscurité croissante de la rue, tandis que Bella s'éloignait, « On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

Elle l'avait revu une dernière fois lorsqu'il était rentré de Poudlard, avec Draco sain et sauf, à la fin de sa sixième année.

Il n'avait rien dit ; pas une parole, pas un son ne s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, mais elle avait croisé une dernière fois son regard. Et elle savait ce que ses yeux voulaient dire.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

_**oOoOo**_

Alors qu'elle contemplait sa vie, elle se rendait compte de son insignifiance.

Elle n'avait fait que suivre les ordres, et son orgueil. Jamais elle n'avait osé faire selon ses propres idées. Elle avait toujours suivi, par orgueil, puis par lâcheté.

Elle avait voulu protéger sa vie, protéger son simulacre de bonheur. Elle s'était menti.

Mais au final elle n'avait pas été heureuse. Elle n'avait pas eu la vie dont elle avait rêvait enfant.

Et elle n'avait rien fait d'utile.

Severus, lui, avait abandonné tout ce qu'il avait. Il s'était sacrifié corps et âme dans cette lutte, dans cette lutte où elle n'avait pas daigné lever le petit doigt, où elle avait fermé les yeux, comme toujours. Et son ami était mort. Lui qui avait tant donné. Lui qui avait tant mérité en retour.

Severus avait toujours choisi. En son âme et conscience. Il avait toujours choisi de par ses opinions, et pour cela, Narcissa l'admirait.

Elle, elle n'avait ni l'instinct de rébellion d'Andromeda, ni la passion destructrice de Bella.

Non, Narcissa était au centre, toujours au centre, fermant les yeux, incapable de choisir.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête telle une ritournelle alors qu'elle repensait à tout cela.

Et Narcissa l'entendait encore.

Des fois, on n'a pas le choix, se disait-elle.

Mais désormais elle savait. Elle savait que ce n'était que se cacher derrière les mots. Qu'importe les conséquences, on a toujours le choix.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

Et l'ombre regardait toujours, les yeux dans le vague, devant la plaque funèbre, digne, enveloppée à jamais dans son étoffe noire, plongée dans ses souvenirs et ses rêves et ses regrets.

Qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle n'avait pas fait ces choix-là ? Qu'aurait pu être sa vie ni elle n'avait pas choisi de fermer les yeux ?

La silhouette restait digne, et droite face au vent qui soufflait sur ses cheveux et sur son châle, et sur l'herbe verte. Elle restait debout, les yeux au loin, dans le brouillard grisonnant.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa ».

* * *

_On a toujours le choix, Narcissa._


End file.
